


But not all the time

by GrumpyJenn



Series: Real Person FICTION - That Last is Important [4]
Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While filming <i>Name of the Doctor</i> or, if we're lucky, while filming the 2013 Christmas special.</p></blockquote>





	But not all the time

“Cut,” the director said, but they kept kissing.

“Cut! Oh,for God’s sake, you pair, back to _Torchwood_ is it?”

“Alex,” Matt murmured into her mouth, and she moaned quietly and breathily into his.

 _He tastes so good,_ she thought, _like sweets and tea. Why didn’t we ever--?_

“ _Cut!_ ” They finally broke the kiss but stood together, their eyes locked.

“Stay with me.” It was a quiet sigh.

“Wherever and whenever you want. But not...”  She broke off as he placed a quick, soft kiss on her lips.

“I know.” He smiled.

“Once more from the top,” the director sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> While filming _Name of the Doctor_ or, if we're lucky, while filming the 2013 Christmas special.


End file.
